


Caught in the Matrix

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Nudity, Other, Pre-Slash, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock needs to remove himself from his environment. But, where does he want to go?</p><p>This poem is more of a character study of Spock. Spock finds mathematics the end all and be all...but it suffocates him, his human side wants to break free. You the reader, may interpret it as him wanting more out of life...Jim perhaps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Matrix

Art by Elfqueen55

 

I am confined in the womb of mathematics.

An equation, not fully formed, but growing in my mind.

Expanding, developing into something unique.

I need to break free, and find the solution to this enigma.

The answer will bring forth, completion of my goal.

Failure, will be frowned upon.

Success will set me free.


End file.
